Third Degree Burns
by Cheeze and Gritz
Summary: Its been so damn long, ten years........you have a child, who has you? Royai Rating will change


**So, Yea. :3 This is a Royai story of course. An idea that came to me since I lack a PC at the moment. **

**I typed this whole chapter on my phone, so you can only imagine (dips hands in ice water) so I sincerely apologize if some of the paragraphs look weird. **

**This is An AU, Yet It isn't. I guess, just some alterations that make it that way. (there aren't Tv's and video games and other advance things today youth have XD) When I make (I guess I will, not sure) more chapters it will make sense. Winry is still An automail whore, and Ed is still the Full Metal Alchemist... well just bear with me here. I don't want to ruin too much. **

**You might be a little perturbed by the 1st few paragraphs, but as you keep reading it will start to make sense. **

Her nails on the tips of her fingers were unknowingly leaving invisible tic marks on her peach white skin of her legs, skittishly running them on her thighs, as if it was an act of escape from he palms. Both hands were filled with nervousness and making the nerves in her thighs suffer, they sent signals to her brain to register the pain her nails were causing upon them, but a huge scaled wall of fear kept the message from being delivered.

She bit her lip and timidly looked at the clock, she could feel the chair ready to break and release from under her small bottom. Her fingers stop grinding against her thigh and balled into a fist. Her black orbs ran back to the cause of her apprehensive behavior, the blonde women at her desk adjusted her eyeglasses before picking up a sheet of paper on the left side of her, floated it in her vision, and silently made short scratch sounds with her pen before performing the same task on another.

The girls breath would hitch each time the women would lift her head, though her eyes would never befall her. Was she writing her punishment, or death sentence? Its absurd to think some one would account death upon an eight year old, but I digress. The girl was too fainthearted to even think out of line, let alone breath properly. Did the women even remember she existed? The girl would occasionally _(Though this was an act of undeniable courage in her mind ) _glance around the room as though it was the last time she would ever see it. Nothing but desk and a numerous amount inspirational posters every classroom would have normally, unfortunately none had the inspirational writing of escaping.

She heard a light tink of metal tap the women's desk before her, which got the girls full attention. She whipped her head slightly scaling her black onyx hair in the air. The sound of the pen being put down by an elder power that had enough to engulf her in unmanageable ideas of punishment, she held the ruler, she held the girls penalty; and life, if to stretch it pass rules and regulations.

The girls teeth silently chattered when she saw the blond women remove her glasses and set them on her desk, she wove her hands together. The girls black pupils were starting to shake in her sockets, she couldn't look, but dare she look at the clock? She boldly _(to restate, in her mind) _glanced at the ticking mechanic, it was getting so close to that time. Was she waiting for her father to get here? Was she trying to waste time? Oh god if she was testing the clock and containing her here until her legal guardian arrived, just kill her now. Take her life. If she wasn't going to die now her father will surely oblige. Especially if he found out what she tried to do, but she could only hope that wasn't the case.

The girls eyes went back to the older women, she look like she was in deep concentration and the girl would be damn to break her from it. At the same time this act was spilling time she could not regain back. The girl gave ho to a sigh from the crevice of her mouth, but her body clenched and her muscles strained when the sound of a more mature sigh came from the frontal area of where she was seated.

"Elizabeth, what were you trying to gain by trying to make one of your fellow students combust into flames?" the women asked solemnly.

Elizabeth bit her lip and dwindled her fingers together unconscious to it, "I-I wasn't trying to blow him up, just burn a few hairs off his head...I wasn't trying to harm him..." she said, with timid written all over her tongue.

"Well, I couldn't tell." the women said. The girl stirred in her seat, she brought her inky hair over her shoulder and cradled it, she did it so much it was unknown to her, though the silky smoothness of it is something her nerves in her fingers seem to comprehend every time. "Well, h-he pushed me, called me a stupid girl, and he pulled my hair, PULLED my hair." she emphasized.

"So that makes it ok to burn him with a fire place lighter?" she told Elizabeth. The girl bit her lip, a red blush ran across her cheeks, shame crossed her borders. "No, b-but he pulled my hair." she reminded.

"I expected more from you," the women said. Elizabeth kept her hand smoothing her strands and her head sunk, "Ms Hawkeye," the girl wined. Ms. Hawkeye eyes shot open with a death defying glare that shot through the girls spine and rattled her handicapped. "If I did not take that lighter from you, you would have got a punishment that outweighs time out, I hope you know that." she glared.

Elizabeth eyes widen at the tone that was being ensued in her ears and beating down her emotional barriers all together. Her body shook and she hooked her fingers, making deep long black crevices in her hair in a continues motion. "I-I'm sorry," the child apologized, "I'll never do it again," she indicated, showing those lucent eccentric sooty eyes through her onyx bangs of her hair.

Those eyes reach to the back of Hawkeyes cerebral, it reminded of some one she use to recall, to know. Those eyes, those eyes that could eat through your soul if used properly. But even so, she had a job to uphold and couldn't let the smallest occurrence steer her away. "I'm sure you won't." Ms. Hawkeye reassured.

"Elizabeth Mustang for check out, Elizabeth Mustang for check out please." the intercom resounded.

The eight year old was relieved to hear her name, but her teachers glare kept her glued to her seat. Though freedom was lucent and clear her teacher was blocking the light. Even though an afternoon of recess was wasted, she didn't care. She wanted to go home unscathed, but something was telling her that was too much of a request to pray for. Hawkeye palmed the desk and rose out of her swivel chair.

Her eyes unconsciously trailed the older, she leisurely step to the white phone against the white wall hanging by the sea green chalk board. The eight year old was having a mental debate to either sit here until the end of time or make a dash for the door. Her decision was choosen for her.

Ms Hawkeye dialed three numbers and put the phone up to her ear,"Hello, This is Ms. Hawkeye, I have custody of Mr. Mustangs daughter, can you send him to my room, I need to have a meeting with him."

The girls eyes bust from her sockets, she had to suppress the urge to burst into an ocean of tears. Not her father, Oh god anybody but him, send a serial killer, the police, send the devil if possible, just not her father. He was a different force to be reckoned with. Ms. Hawkeye said her words of gratitude before hanging up the phone, and turning around to a scene of the child ferociously caressing her hair, with terror outlining the rims of her eyes. Hawkeye quirked an eyebrow at the girl, "I said I was sorry, Ms Hawkeye! I'm sorry!" the girl pleaded.

"Yes, I know you are, but sorry would have not amend if you actually had committed the deed you planned on pursuing. I think its important to inform your father." She pulled out her swivel chair out and sat down.

"No, no,no,no,no you don't have to inform him anything! Please Ms. Hawkeye back track that phone call! I'll do anything, please!" The girl pleaded wholeheartedly, using her hands to gesture how upset she really was.

Black chains came from the air and chained her down to the chair, they suffocated her, they needed to let her go, before her father does it by hand.

"I'm sure your father won't be that hard on you, he seemed to be well spirited when I met him on Open House," she wove her fingers together and slightly inclined foward, "is there something wrong? Does your father..."

"What? No!! He doesn't do that, also that wasn't my dad who came to Open House! That was my Uncle! Ms. Hawkeye, please." The girls face fell into her soft pugdy palms, "aw, man..." she muffled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What, she wants to have a meeting with me?" The Raven haired man inquired, slight surprise glowing in his sentence. Mr. Mustang looked down at the wardrobe he was wearing, "well I'm not really attired for the occasion," he pulled his shirt that had smothered black spots engraved on it, anymore and he would be a dalmation. His overalls were faded blue, with spots on them also. One snap of the overalls was hanging frivolously from them. His hair and face seemed to be content though.

The lady ignored his minor issue by shoving it into a closet, she pointed to a door on the left of the room, "the steps are that way, Ms. Hawkeyes room number is 443, it is on the fourth floor." The women finished and continued with her task.

"Right," Mustangs eye slightly twitch, but didn't scathe him. There was ring from the door, a girl with short blonde hair peered in, her light syrup eyes trailed to the Raven man, "Hey, um Elizabeth's dad!" The girl called.

Mr. Mustang turned his body to the girl, he suspected the statement was towards him. He glanced down at the girl and his eyebrows scaled upward, "I'm Elizabeth's friend! Where are you going?" The girl smiled nervously.

"I'm going to go pick her up now, Ms. Hawkeye's room?" He remembered seeing his daughter play with the young girl when he would check her out and pick her up from the playground, but he never got a real eye full of her.

_Those eyes, those eyes that could dig deep into your imperial barrier of your mind and burn you soul into cool blue flames. _

"oh, yea, that's my mommy! I can take you to her!" The girl leaped and snatched the man's hand. His eyes scaled in surprise by the sudden pull, his body half way down because of the little girls height. He stared at the girl, she returned a mischievous grin; undetected by the male. She exploded into sugar coated edgy laughter, Mr. Mustang didn't seem to get the joke. "Yep, yep!" she smiled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ms. Hawkeye, you don't understand." The girl said steadily, the black chains seem to get tighter around her soul, and it was straining for freedom. "You don't seem to understand what could have happen. Personally, as a teacher, and a mom, if my daughter did something uncouth I would want to know." Ms. Hawkeye nodded.

"Its wasn't uncouth, it was divine rights, Code of Hammurabi! An eye for an eye! Its somewhat the same here also!" The girl pointed to the rules above the chalk board behind her teacher, "Rule two, treat others the way you want to be treated! I was just going by how I was being treated upon, Ms. Hawkeye put yourself in a body of your students! Give me another chance!" she pleaded

Ms. Hawkeye blinked sternly at her, which made the girl recede back as far as her body would allow in the chair, one thing, when did eight year olds even know who Hammurabi was, or even know he existed? Hell, they should be still learning their basic times tables, words for matter the fact, not one of the greatest rulers of Babylon. She think didn't too much about it, "I've givin' you plenty of chances."

The girl twisted into confusion, she didn't answer right away. Her eyes made a trip around the left side of her head to recall when these chances occurred, Ms. Hawkeye turned her head to the right corridor. The girl noticed and slightly turned to an empty fish bowl, sitting on the bookshelf, that use to contain the classroom pet. She knows now that fish don't know when to stop eating, when they say a pinch of fish food, they mean it.

She felt eyes burning the back of her scalp, "that was your first chance, your second AND third chance was used today."

The girl visibly slumped and turned, "the second was-"

"When you left the class without permission, went to the fifth floor to the science lab, and lied and told them I sent you to get the lighter."

"And of course the third-"

"yes," Ms. Hawkeye grabbed a stack of papers and tapped them on the desk. This women was a mule, there's no changing her mind. A silent overcoming wave of ominous air filled the room and coated the walls. A sound was heard outside of the classroom, washing the walls and ridding the ominous mojo that just came.

"This is the wrong floor! Im sure of it!" the girl yelled, clenching desperately to the man's overalls. The man simply kept a steady pace pulling the girl down the hallway, the back of her heels screeching and leaving long scuff marks on the floor. "I'm positive its on the third floor! We missed a couple of doors!"

His steps had a searing feeling to it, he was clearly irritated and no where near convinced to stop.

--

_"It's on this floor!" The girl smiled, she opened the door to the second floor. The man quirked an eyebrow, "as I recall, I was told that the room was on the 4th floor." he said. _

_The blonde let go of the Raven haired man's hand and turned to him with a dumbfounded expression, as if he just cursed at her, "what?" she showed a soft smile, "that lady in the front is new, she doesn't know that much; I've been at this school for four years!" She put up five finger and waved them, the man eyes just slighty widen, the girl noticed her flaw and quickly corrected it, "oops!" she put up four fingers, he showed a blank face. "Oh, Elizabeth's dad your so funny! Ha-ha-ha!" She laughed falsely, she grabbed his hand and pulled him, he grunted, catching his footing so he wouldn't fall on his face, or the girl; how awkward that would be. "I know this school like the back of my hand, trust me!" the eight year old had such a wonderfully joyous grin its hard not to believe her. _

_He still didn't catch the humor, but he did catch a stream of sweat from the side of the girls face. _

_--_

The eight year old clung on to the man for dear life, but clinging didn't seem to slow the demon, but kindle his anger. It was like pulling eighty-one pounds of pestilence. The man just wanted to get this meeting up and over his head and go home. He was filled with fatigue and was not in the mood for playing games, he worked his ass off since seven this morning and the situation that was literally hanging on him was not making his mood any lighter.

He glared at the number by number and each didn't avail him on his search, he mentally beat himself up for being fooled by an eight year old. He didn't know what the girl was trying to accomplish but she succeeded in wasting part of his life. He spotted the room number that was declared to him in the first place.

He abruptly slid the door open, and stomped in, not trying to hide the burning lump of irate in his throat, but the lump fell into the pit of his stomach and became inoffensive, when his eyes glared _(though not meaning to) _at the teacher. He felt his irritation hide some where in his mind, becoming neutralized. He stood up straight, turning his body her direction, Ms. Hawkeye joined and was standing also; as shocked as the raven haired man

_Those eyes, wasn't being deceived, blue flames, sweet burning sensation that sears my sins, but I come out unscathed. _

"R-Riza Monroe?," shock tripping his words

Elizabeth sat there confused like the whole scenario being played before her. She then saw her friend behind her father, still clinging. She titled her head and made a face, her friend just showed a apprehensive smile and waved.

Ms. Hawkeye strode up to the sooty man, "It's Hawkeye, now" she said calmly, but was holding a smile. "It's been awhile, Roy"

_It's like staring at a ghost that never died. _

"That's quite the understatement." Roy slightly had his arms out, but was forted out his original salutation when Riza put out her hand for a more mutual greeting, he blinked somewhat surprised, but smiled warmly and shook her hand, "you haven't changed at all."

_Its been so long where have you been? _

"No, I just don't want to get dirty," her voice covered in amusement, "and were on school grounds." Roy remembered what he was attired in, and she looked like she like a business women of great importance and _beauty_. A slight blush ran on his face and he coughed into a turned fist, "of course."

Riza noticed something that didn't belong, she looked placidly at Roy, Roy just looked confused. She took a small breath, "Marisa, two seconds."

That was all that needed to be said. The girl leaned from behind man, nervously grinning, "Hey, mommy," her fingers scaled up and down at different times as if she was playing an invisible piano.

Her mom shot that stern glance, she mildly lifted her arm and pointed down to the ground where she stood. The girl put her head down and shuffled to her moms general area, showing the lucent syrup eyes under her bang. "Are you up here for a reason, or did one of the after school teachers send you to me..."

"No, I'm not in trouble this time! I promise! I came up here just to bring him!" The girl swerved to the man, gingerly clasping her hands, "isn't that right Mr. Elizabeth's dad sir?" her voice was sweet, and innocence brushed up against her gums, but her eyes were desperately pleading and begging for his cooperation. Roy blinked at what the girl was doing, but it dawned on him in no time, his eyebrows made two upside down U's and his eyes went flat, "yea" he lingered the word out, as if to say 'not really.'

"Wellllll," he put one hand up to his chin, his eyes scaled down at the girl, seeing beam of sweat spurting out her forehead like a broken sprinkler, her eyes grew wide and shaky. Ok, he had his fun, "yes, she is the little escorter," he put his broad hand on her head, rubbing strands out of place "her help was very

much...appreciated," he grinned. The girl ignored the extra ten pounds of weight on her head and turned her head smiling, "see! I was e-es-escorting! yea!" she laughed.

Elizabeth stayed in her area, sitting in her seat, thinking this whole situation out. A whole new essential graced her soul, the black chains lifted from her body and angels floated and sung in such beautiful harmony that was only known to her ears, trumpets resounded simutanimously in a way that would make the most professional orchestra growl and fold in envy. She could use this to her advantage of scheming her way out of trouble.

"So, you guys know each other really well?" The girl hands grip the side of the seat, as she inclined foward, grinning in deceitful exuberance.

Riza head turned with a blank expression, "yes, you can say that," she looked flatly at the grinning child, "but lets not stray away from the reason I've summoned your father here," Hawkeye swerved 180 degrees in a circle and sauntered to her desk, "Marisa, chair please"

"Uh, yes ma'am," the girl jumped on her toes and ran across the room to retrieve a chair. She set on the left of her friend, well her left. She ran back to her original spot. Elizabeth glanced at her father, a move of bravery she regretted, alot. He was glaring at her intently, with a flat stern gaze, he looked fairly annoyed. She felt sweat bust from her pores, was spontaneous combustion possible? wouldn't be a bad idea to test that theory now, "What did you **DO**?" The bass of his voice was low and threatening, it made Marisa shift uncomfortably.

Elizabeth felt those chains come back in red and scorching as they tied her down, suffocating her, searing her skin but left no marks. The symphony that her angles were playing fell apart and shattered into shards, the chorus were ripped of there notes and lost there voices, she heard a new song, that made her ears fold and made her tremor.

Roy made his way to his accommodated seat by his offspring, what did she do now? A month in school and a parent teacher conference was already tugging at his collar, great. Elizabeth shot a fearful glance at her friend, 'help me' she mouthed

Marisa shrugged, 'I'm sorry, I tried' she returned

Elizabeth cupped her hands together, 'please'

Her friend stood tall as if she was in a military line up. She balled her right hand and made one solid beat on her chest where her heart was caged in, as a sign of saying 'be brave'

Elizabeth retaliated with her hands clapped together, as a sign of

saying 'pray for me'

"Marisa..." Riza said passively.

"Bye!" The girl quickly slid the door closed, you could hear light taps running down the hallway in an abnormal speed.

Hostile

"Well your daughter has accomplish many things in my class, she almost managed to accomplish an attribute today." Her tone was placid, but Roy could see this wasn't going to be a praise meeting.

"Really," he stated, he did a side long glance to his daughter, but she didn't return the gesture, you could tell she felt that eye burning the side of her face. "So what has she accomplished exactly?"

"Well since its her own, I don't want to ruin it, I think your daughter should be one to accommodate you with that answer." Riza put on her reading glasses and picked up a sheet of paper, followed by a pen.

_What?! _The girl was having a mental spasm, now she definitely wanted to test that theory on human combustion. She was terrified with her teacher telling her dad in general, but she honestly, somewhat would have would have felt a _little_ more content if she did. Herself doing it was a whole new ferris wheel of difference.

Roy slowly crossed his arms and rested them there, "alright, care to explain?"

Like she had a choice.

She looked at her father, he was everything but pleased. "well, I...I accomplished...I did accomplish the importance of friendship..." she gave a timid smile.

Roy leaned near his offspring and gave a throaty growl, "ok ok! I'll explain!" the girl defended. He didn't ease up though, he kept his glare on her. "Ok," she took a heart wrenching breath "What happened was..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Marisa, its time to go!" Riza called.

"Ok!" The girl threw the ball to her fellow playmates and bid them a friendly good bye, and they did the same.

She noticed her ravened haired friend slowly pacing a few meters in front of the two adults, she jogged beside her friend and didn't waste time, "What happened?" she asked.

Elizabeth started to walk faster and her friend tried walk her pace, but her pace became quicker and her friend had some difficulty keeping up. Soon her pace was a regular saunter again.

"If you don't want me to know just tell me that." Marisa frowned.

"No, its just my dad has ears of a dog." she sighed, her expression was slighty diluted. Her friend nodded in understanding, "Oh...so what did happen?" she titled her head slightly.

She turned her head making a slight disturbed appearance, "my. Dad. Was. So. _**MAD**_ ."

Her friend cocked an eyebrow, "what did he say? what happened?"

--_-- _

_"Ok, well, there is this boy, in our class, his name George surly, stupid name right? Well, I wanted to borrow some paint for an activity the young and beautiful Ms. Hawkeye blessed upon us and I can't thank her enough." she coated, but her father just quirked a eyebrow, he did nod on somethings, like the comment about how stupid the boy name was, but she knew he was just mocking her, and really wasn't sympathizing with her words. He seemed like he cared a whole lot, but in all honesty, he didn't. He gave a huge nod on the beautiful and young part, but she thought he was just mocking again. _

_"Well, he said no, I tried again politely, but he pushed me, called me a stupid girl and pulled my hair dad, PULLED my hair, and you know how much I detest people pulling or tugging my hair around or at all, but yea, He PULLED MY HAIR DAD." she emphasized strongly. _

_"Oh, the horror," Roy said _

_"Yea, I know! Well, I left class without permission, which now I know is very bad and I will not do it again, I went to the science lab and asked for a lighter, which I now know __**better**__ lying is bad, very bad, and should only be be used for good." She nodded, Roy just knacked an eyebrow up, as to show 'really, lying is bad?' _

_"And well, after I got the lighter, I sorta, kinda, maybe, tried..." she bit her lip, she couldn't say it. _

_"Burn him with it." Riza finished for her, she didn't have to look to see that the girl would have some huge difficultly saying the next sentence. She picked up another sheet on her desk. The girl made an eep sound, and turned her body the opposite of her father, did doing that show disrespect towards him? _

_Roy leaned up straight, a bit wide eyed, "What?" _

_The_ _eight_ _year_ _old_ _stared_ _desperately_ _at_ _the_ _window is this when the hero bust into saves her? She was in distress, somebody bust through that damn window._

_"Elizabeth..." her father said, but it wasn't menacing. It seemed solemn, calm. _

_Elizabeth slowly turned around, but when she completed her round her father's face was directly in hers, you would think if she blink her eyelashes would brush up against his. _

_"What the __**hell**__ were you thinking?" he gritted through his teeth. _

--

"Whoa, he was mad." Her friend put a finger up to her mouth."You think? My dad use the 'H' word with me Marisa!" She absently gripped her friends shoulders and shook her like a rag doll, "he rarely uses that word with me, unless he's very mad!"

"May-be-he's-just-stressed-out-from-work." Marisa said, while receiving a great amount of coming and going whip lash.

She released her and she took a bushel of hair in both of her hands. "Ngghh!!"

Her friend shook off her dizziness, she looked at her long haired friend and saw her standing still, knees slighty bent, arms bent by her side, hands balled into a fist, and cheeks puffed.

She tilted her head, "why are you doing that? Are you constipated or something?"

"No, of course not! I'm trying to blow up! now ssshh!" her friend said, puffing her cheeks again. Her friend just stood there confused watching her friend turning different choice colors of the rainbow plastered in her cheeks.

"Keep it moving kiddo," her father said, pulling the front of her bang in the passing. She had to catch her footing so she wouldn't fall to the earth, well he wasn't weak. The only being on earth she would allow to pull her hair was now strolling in front of her, she sighed and did as was told of her.

"Well, he doesn't seem that mad now." she stated, looking at side smile, then the back up her mom's head nodding; guessing he said something she agreed with.

"Well, looks can be deceiving, I'm the one that has to go home with him," the girl scoffed, "I should thank your mom though, when he got mad she told him calm down and he somewhat did."

--

_You could visibly see the color drain from her body, convincing her dad was like putting a handful of ten year olds in a room with a vicious child molester and telling him you'll be back in a week, don't touch them. _

_"Calm yourself, its not entirely her fault." They both simutanimously looked at her. "The boy is actually in more fault than your daughter, violent physical contact is not tolerated at this school, let alone my class." Riza removed her glasses and examined it carefully, "your daughter did no harm to the boy, though she almost did, she didn't. I do plan on having a conference with the boys parents also." _

--

She shrugged, "but that's all going to change when I get home."

"Uh, usually I get yelled at when I get in trouble."

"Pssh, if I'm lucky." Elizabeth put up two fingers, "I get two choices, corporal punishment or military penalty."

"Wait, military? Your dad is in the military?" she questioned with a bit of shock.

Elizabeth chuckled,"if he was, you think he would be dressed like that?"

Marisa glanced at Elizabeth's dad, "good point."

"He use to be part of it though, he did tell me a few things but not enough to write a story on, maybe an essay." she nodded. "Oh, well what is military penalty exactly?" the blonde inquired.

"Clean everything he ask, with anything he gives me." she looked foward seeing the two adults stop at the end of the walk way, facing face-to-face. Just talking and exchanging looks; more of Roy than Riza, "one time I broke my grandma's vase, I picked military, he made me wash my grandma's tile floor with a box of Q-tips and cup of soap and water."

"That's a bit harsh," the girl looked sympathetic, "I'm afraid to know what corpal punishment is."

Elizabeth quirked and eyebrow, "corpal? You mean corporal?" Her friend nodded with a smile, Elizabeth gave her a flat un-amused expression, "Marisa?"

"Yea?"

"Remind me to buy you a dictionary."

Marisa crossed her arms, "Well, Im sorry, but my mom talks to me like I'm human." she huffed. Elizabeth sighed, "he does talk me like I'm human, and he treats me like his daughter, he can be playful and goofy, but he is just a little more strict than most dad's can be accounted for." She gazed at her father, "I guess you can take him out the military, but you can't take the military out of him."

"I must apologize for my daughters poor behavior, I am a little embarrassed by what happened, I'd never thought she would do something out of line like that." Roy said.

"To be honest, me either, your daughter seems to have great balance and immense amounts of knowledge, especially to be in the fourth grade," she gave a small smile, "_**sometimes**_ I feel like I'm talking to an adult, her answers are so immaculate, then she explains in detail. I don't see how she hasn't been moved up a couple of grades."

Roy smiled nervously, she was just petting his ego,"I do like to keep her ahead of the game."

"Well I guess you better start planning for her first year college then," Riza looked back at the two children, Roy joined the gaze, "I like for her to enjoy her childhood also, I enjoy having a daughter and, yes, I feed her certain things she can fend off of, sometimes I have drag her away from books," he grinned, " I want her to show her intelligence, but still enjoy being a kid, play and have fun like any other child does, I don't want her to have a birthday and it says eight going on thirty-five."

"No, I guess not" Riza chuckled.

Roy saw a display of playfulness between the two children,"keep her youth as long as she can grasp it, unlike me."

Riza gazed at him, at the right moment. His face was brought out immensely from the orange horizon of the sun, like a flawless painting, her eyes slighty widen. He looked at her eyes, and shortly drowned in it. Where was the life guard?

_Its been so damn long, ten years... _

"It's ironic though, my child would end up in your class, and be friends with your child. Do I smell destiny?" he smiled playfully.

_You have a child_

"Lucky circumstances," she nodded, but gave a small smile.

_Who has you? _

He shook his head and chuckled, gazing upon the path the children where the taller of the two; his child, was evidently explaining something, she was moving her hands and gesturing her body about. "I was wondering, if it would be alright if we could go some place tomorrow afternoon, to catch up with somethings, its been quite awhile, as we're both not oblivious to that factor, if your husband doesn't mind, of course." he teased, catching the ring on her finger.

Riza blinked then caught his eye, she looked down at her hand, "Oh, no. This is a ring Marisa found on the ground. I'm not married."

_anymore ... _

"Your boyfriend?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I should be asking you that question, Mustang."

"Haven't heard you say that in along time, sort of missed it. No, I'm not married or taken." He smirked.

_Its not too late_

Riza slighty tilted her head, it didn't go unnoticed, "I know, big shock." not meaning to sound smug.

Riza shrugged, "sort of."

_**IT'S NOT TOO LATE! **_

"So, are you taking me up on my offer?" he asked.

"I guess," she said, "what are you exactly offering?"

_My Heart _

"Well, four free icecream waffle bowls; at any size you request. On me, with any topping you please at Slick B's Ice Cream Parlor, including paying for your child also, I'm sure they would be very pleased to come." He explained.

"Thats quite the offer, Mustang. If it wasn't for the mention of the kids I would swear it was a date." she said solemnly.

He smirked at that, "its more like amending for past references, plus, I want be updated on what _my _ Monroe has been up too all these years."

She looked flatly at him,"I already told you, its Hawkeye. Mustang." she said "I changed it after I turned eighteen. I decided to take my dad side of the family last name."

Roy just blinked, "When you get married, your suppose to take the husbands name, am I correct?"

"Yes, you are, usually when two people get married the wife is bestowed with the husband's last name, the whole reference of dominance. My mom requested to use hers when making their vows. My dad didn't refuse, he gave permission. Personally, I detested the last name." She sighed, "So, I changed it."

Roy had noticed a new polished change about Riza, she was social. Well, more social than he was accustomed to. She actually had carried more emotion in her phrases, he thought she was incapable of it, her statement would always be covered in neutral mockery. On occasions some irritation and sarcasm. Even her eyes, they were less earnest, easier to stare at; didn't make you shudder and regret. It was like staring at a serene amber ocean that the sun continues to set on. He remembered talking to her in the beginning was like talking to a placid lion that was always famish, she could attack at anytime. That's more he ever heard her say, its slightly scary, but it was nice. She smiled more also, or it was that the fact she hasn't seen him in a decade, either way he enjoyed the fact she wasn't acting like a potted plant. Grew when watered, but mostly just blend with the furniture. maybe all these new features is because of the child, but it was still _nice_. Though the thing that didn't change is that damn bun in her head, old habits die hard.

She shook her head, "I'm just letting the subject run away, what time do you want us to meet you?"

Roy looked blundered, "meet? I was going to pick you two up," he said.

_Its would be an honor.. _

"I simply can't allow that," she shook her head and smiled, "your paying for the icecream, I can at least escort myself there. If I let you do that I can't help but to feel culpability if you do."

Riza wasn't the kind to push unnecessary stress on people. Actually if it wasn't for the time span of there separation she would have most likely declined him, and tell him he was a walking penis. (_not_ _exactly_ _in_ _that_ _analogy,_ _but_ _meaning_ _in_ _the_ _same_ _sense_, _she_ _could_ _make_ _it_ _sound_ _so_ _eloquently_ _appropriate_, _that it will be alright to put in the bible.)_ When he was young and unbearable ignorant with somethings, he was a player of Amestris. Though his intelligence surpassed the wisest, but since he had a child he seemed to slow down, completely. She was sure this Roy Mustang had more common sense than the one she accustomed to hanging out with.

"No, I want to. Your not making me do it," He grabbed her hand, to Riza's surprise, she was a little shocked by the touch, though it was minor. "It would be my honor."

I guess he hasn't change that much after all. This is how far he got to touch Riza, touch of her hand. He did to mostly giver her a blast from the past, she remembered oh too well.

Riza just gave a blank expression, "plus, I'm sure after work you will reek of chalkboard dust and pencil shavings. I want to give you a chance to prep up a little." he grinned.

_Just sit there and look gorgeous_

"Very funny, you've always been quite the gentlemen." She slid her hand out his grasp, voice smoldering with sarcasm. He looked a little perturbed, but didn't restraint. "You haven't change either." Riza always did have a hard time taking a joke.

He shook his head with a smile. _Good old Riza. _"So," he gestured, "is there an agreement?" Riza simply stared at him for a few seconds. They could have a verbal gentlemens battle all day on the refine way of letting one do more than the other, or having an equal share of civil balance. She some how knew he would win, he always did, when it came down to things like this, all the time. Will this be any different?

Hell no.

"Alright," she sighed, "since your hell bent on doing it.

"Well, then its settled." He nodded, "I will call you after an hour you get off of work, that will give you enough time for some well needed rest and changing, but first I need your number." he scratched his head, "but I lack the utensil and paper to write it down."

Riza reached the front of her pocket on her work attire uniform and pulled out a pen, she passed it to him. "I have no paper on me." she stated. He shrugged it off and pointed the writing end of the pen at his palm, she knew that was her que and told him her house number. After his task was done he reunited her pen to her, she tucked back in the place she relished it from.

"I'll phone for directions tomorrow," he looked down on himself, "and promise not look like a bum when I do come and pick you up." he smiled humorously.

"Let's hope not." she agreed, a smile bordering.

They both nodded and called for there child to bid there leave. They both shook hands, and reminded they would be seeing each other tomorrow, which brought a copious amounts of questions from their own individual child when they started to walk separate ways to there vehicles; more from Marisa then Elizabeth.

_Just amending there references... _

_And kindling the affection. _

**I Want to say why Riza is a teacher, and well why Roy looks a mess. But that's what the characters are for. And it will ruin somethings in the story I don't want to. Aaagh my fingers... **

**When My Pc is up and running, I shall write longer chapters :)and be more descriptive, anybody gets lazy typing key by key**

**on a phone (If I decide to continue, don't know how exactly how far I can go with this :P) **

**ps. to avoid questions my friend submitted this for me, so no questions on how to submit a story by cell cause its not possible, I've tried XD. (Wouldn't be a bad idea though) **

**O equals: another scene **

**--equals: flash back **

**equals: same scene, mostly interlude. **

** equals: end of chapter. **

**:3 reviews equals: love :) **


End file.
